La diosa de la noche de luna llena
by satoruchan kyo
Summary: Trate de abrir mis ojos, ya que la luz de la luna llena, se colaba por la ventana. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba esposado en una habitación que no conocía y completamente desnudo... ¡¿Como fue que llegue a esto! Segundo lugar en el "Reto temático de Abril - Sumisión: Cadenas y látigos" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"


**Este fic contiene alto contenido sexual, así que están avisados los menores de edad... leerlo sera bajo tu responsabilidad...**

 **Este fic participa en el "Reto temático de Abril - Sumisión: Cadenas y látigos" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor**

 **La diosa de la noche de luna llena.**

Trate de abrir mis ojos, ya que la luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana, me pegaba directo a los ojos, quise llevar mis manos a mi cara pero no llegaron a su destino, me sorprendí, mire mi mano derecha y mi muñeca estaba perfectamente atada a un anillo de esposas al espaldar de la cama, roja por el roce de la misma, al igual que la izquierda. Mire a mi alrededor estaba esposado en una habitación que no conocía y completamente desnudo.

¡¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?!

* * *

 _La vi justo en un prestigioso bar, donde las chicas bailan para sus clientes, danzando sensualmente rodeando a un tubo, provocándote en cada movimiento. Tenía el cabello negro y unos hermosos e impactantes ojos esmeralda, que había visto quizás alguna vez pero no le preste atención, ya que tu rostro era cubierto por un antifaz negro._

 _Yo había asistido solo por despecho ya que mi mejor amigo, me robo a la chica de mis sueños, sí, me deje vencer por la bestia de Inuyasha pero no pude hacer nada, ellos se amaban y yo solo estorbaba. Ya deben estar en su luna de miel, disfrutando su amor y yo aquí, sentado en mi habitación, pensando, así que me canse y fui a "divertirme" Ginta me dijo de ese lugar, donde podía pasar mi despecho..._

 _Y aquí estoy de nuevo, como la primera vez, viéndote danzar, seduciéndome con tus caderas, era como si bailaras solo para mí._

 _Pero al cuarto día no aguante más, debía tenerte, hacerte mía! Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien, así que fui directo a la oficina del dueño del lugar, a pedirle, no a exigirle, que me diera una noche contigo pero él se negó, alegando que ese no era un lugar para eso. Me enoje tanto que casi acabo con el bar, me sacaron a patadas del mismo y cuando estaba adolorido en la acera, pensé que ya mi vida no valía sino te tenia._

 _Me sorprendí, ¿desde cuándo mi vida vale menos que una chica? ¿Desde cuándo yo, soy tan desesperado? Ni siquiera con Kagome era así, ¡si yo era por el que todas morían!_

 _Escuche unos pasos cerca de mí, levante la mirada, eras tú la que te acercabas a mí, sonriéndome seductoramente, extendiendo tu mano. La tome sin chistar, llevándome contigo a quien sabe dónde, tu podrías hacer lo que quieras conmigo y yo feliz de la vida, incluso hasta al mismo infierno iría._

 _Nos fuimos a lo que parecía ser tu departamento, tu rostro estaba oculto aun por tu mascara, no habías dicho ninguna palabra y aunque me parecía un poco raro, me gustaba tu silencio, todo de ti, ¡Me encanta!_

 _Me senté en el sofá de esa sala y te mire fijamente esperando alguna respuesta de tu parte, mas solo vi cómo te acercaste y devoraste mi boca, sentándote con las piernas abiertas en mi regazo y lo entendí tu también me deseas..._

 _Intente colocar mis manos en tu cintura para poder tocarte bajo esas ropas de bailarina, eran una mini falda roja y un top blanco que ocultaban tu figura pero me detuviste y entendí que no se puede tocar. Si yo fuera el de antes no me importaría, te esquivaría y te tocaría hasta el cansancio pero tan solo mirar esos hermosos ojos, me dejaría hacer todo lo que quisieras._

 _Sonreíste picaronamente, tomando mis manos por las muñecas, pegándolas al sofá y empezaste a restregarte en mi regazo, moviendo tus caderas, provocando un gemido ronco en mi garganta, al sentir como se rosaban nuestras intimidades_ _—¡Ahg!—mi miembro reacciono a tus movimientos, en verdad quiero tocarte y ver tu rostro, trate de quitarte la máscara pero tú eres tan mala, que te alejaste de mí, dejándome con las ganas._

 _Te vi correr hacia una habitación y asomarte, haciéndome señas con la mano para que te siguiera, yo como un corderito, fui a tu lado para ser devorado por ti. Me sentaste en la orilla de la cama, me tense al oír una música lenta y te movías frente a mí, como una diosa, dándome un baile privado._

 _Por un momento vi tu perfil y me pareciste a alguien, que en estos momentos no recordaba bien._ _—¿Quién eres?— te sorprendiste tanto de mi pregunta, que dejaste de bailar y en tus ojos, se notaba tristeza, que luego fue reemplazada por una de molestia y ¿deseo?_

 _Te sentaste de nuevo en mi regazo y me besaste apasionadamente haciéndome daño, mordiéndome con tus dientes mis labios, aunque al principio me queje, me deje llevar por tus impulsos, tomates mi cabello estrujándolo, apretándote más a mí, luego tu otra mano rompió los botones de mi camisa para tener acceso a mi piel desnuda y enterrar tus unas en mi pecho y espalda. Que extraña sensación es esta de ser domado ferozmente, no me gustaba pero a la vez me excitaba demasiado._

— _Espera yo... ¿¡Ah!?—quise entrar en razón pero tú me callaste con otros de tus besos para luego ir a mi cuello besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo hasta dejar una marca. ¿Morderlo? ¿¡Me mordiste!? Eras, como una loba marcando a su presa para que nadie más la tocara._

 _Fuiste más abajo y desabrochaste mi pantalón para luego bajarlo, me apene de que mi pene estuviera tan erecto, que ni me di cuenta, solo cuando lo miraste sorprendida. He de decir que mi "tamaño" era lo que más le gustaban a las chicas. Bajo esa mascara, vi que te sonrojabas. ¿Quizás nunca habías visto uno? No, debe ser, que te sorprendió las "proporciones" mi ego creció considerablemente, haciéndome sonreír vanidosamente, te distes cuenta de eso, que te molesto_ _._

— _¡Ah! ¡Maldición!—_ _tomates sin ninguna consideración, mi miembro con tu mano apretándolo y pasaste tu lengua por el glande lentamente, haciéndome retorcer de placer, tus manos que son tan suaves empezaron acariciar toda mi longitud, llevándome a un abismo, quería que fueras más osada_ _._ _Jale un poco de tu nuca, empujando mi miembro más a tus labios, parecías dudar un poco pero abriste tus labios metiéndolo en tu boca. Te detuviste abruptamente, quitando mi mano, así que de nuevo esa regla silenciosa "no podía tocarte" tomaste mis muñecas para que me sostuviera del borde de la cama y empezaste apretarme, casi mordiéndome hay abajo con los labios y dientes causándome dolor y placer. Moviendo tu cabeza rítmicamente._

 _Sentí mi cuerpo débil por un momento. Nunca ninguna mujer, había causado tantos estragos en mí, ni siquiera la más experta. Mi miembro, amenazaba con explotar, no podía permitirlo apenas si llevas 1min en el "trabajo" pero demonios, no podía controlarme, Gruñir y gemí, era mucho el placer que me dabas, lo estabas haciendo tan bien, continuaste tu vaivén, metiendo y sacando, tratando de que mi miembro viril, se adentrara más a tu boca, luego te concentraste solo a succionar con fuerza, saboreando el líquido pre-seminal, causando espasmos en mí y volvías de nuevo al vaivén de tu cabeza, cerré mis ojos conteniéndome, en verdad que lo hacías excelente._

 _¿Cómo es que caí tan bajo? Dejarme domar así por una extraña, hacer todo lo que ella quisiera conmigo, estaba a punto de llegar a mi propio climas pero te alejaste de mi de repente, dejando una molestia en mi interior por no acabar, ¡maldición en verdad eres muy sádica!._

 _Te quitaste el top dejándome ver tus hermosos senos eran mucho más grandes y seductores de lo que había imaginado. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de tocarte y hacerte mía! Pero no debo tocar._

 _Te sonrojaste de nuevo, no lo entiendo, ¿es que no hacías esto todo el tiempo? ¿O quizás, conmigo es diferente? Llevaste mis manos a tu cintura al inicio de tus bragas por debajo de tu mini falda y entendí, querías que la bajara, bueno al menos puedo tocar un poco de tu piel, accedí a tu petición y poco a poco rosaba la piel de tus piernas, eres tan suave, como la seda._

 _Me atreví a mirarte hay abajo y estabas completamente húmeda, me relamí los labios y fui directo a tocar con mi lengua tu clítoris, saboreando todo a mi paso, tomando de ese néctar que me ofrecías._

— _¡Ah!—_ _gemiste desesperadamente, con tus manos en la boca tratando de ocultar los mismos, sonreí aprovechando tu estado de placer, me levante y lleve uno de tus hermosos pechos a mi boca, eran perfectos cabían en mis manos, lo succione mientras masajeaba el otro, pellizcándolo ligeramente. Moví mi húmeda lengua en círculos, te estremeciste y te arqueaste hacia mí, tomando mi cabeza para que hundiera mis labios en los hermosos y mágicos tuyos, nuestras bocas se comen con ansia, con prisa y desenfreno, como si nos faltase el tiempo. Mis manos descienden a tus caderas y trasero masajeándolos. Deseaba más, deseaba todo lo que tuvieras para darme._

 _Sentí una nalgada, que me sorprendió, ¡Nunca en mi vida alguien había hecho tal descaro! Me di cuenta que había pasado la regla y ese era mi castigo, con tu pierna derecha me empujaste a la cama, cayendo sentado, te quitaste la falda, dejándome ver tu hermoso cuerpo._

 _De la nada sacaste unas esposas y me las pusiste en mis muñecas, guiándome hacia el espaldar de la cama donde las cerraste, dejándome acostado, así que te gustaba "someter" a tus clientes, yo por mi parte no pondré ninguna objeción._

 _Mi entrepierna dolía, necesitaba de ti. ¡Pero no voy a rogarte, eso sí que jamás lo haría!_

 _Te subiste ahorcadas de nuevo sobre mí, suspire, cerraste tus ojos al frotar mi miembro con tu sexo, lubricándose, dejando en ambos agradables sensaciones. ¡Juro que ya no aguantaba, debía hacerte mía, ya!_

 _Iba a penetrarte de una sola vez, con un movimiento de cadera pero en eso sentí una gran humedad, te mire a los ojos justo a tiempo para verte llegar al orgasmo_ _—¡Ah! ¡Koga!—_ _gemiste tan en voz alta para mis oídos, que casi me quede sordo. Tu cabeza cayó pesadamente en mi cuello y arañaste mi pecho en el proceso, te oí jadear cansadamente y yo estaba dispuesto a escuchar todos tus gemidos._

— _¿_ _Te corriste, solo por eso? Pareces una vir..._ _—me iba a burlar pero_ _fue entonces que cai en cuenta, yo había visto esos ojos antes, ¡esa mirada enojona y virginal y esa voz!. Me sorprendí tanto al darme cuenta de quien podrías ser, que no me fije que habías tomado otra vez mi miembro, introduciéndotelo en tu interior lentamente._ _—¡Espera! ¿Ayame?—te separe de mi cuello ya que mis manos llegaban solo hasta tu cabeza por las esposas y te observe, tu cara sorprendida me lo decía todo. Así que quite tu mascara y tu... ¿peluca? Dejando ver tu rostro y una hermosa cabellera roja cayó por tus hombros. ¡Si, eras ella! ¡Ayame la hija de mi jefe!_ _La niña que siempre me atosigaba para que la mirara. ¡Por dios! Seguro el viejo ese, me mete a la cárcel, me mata o peor ¡estoy despedido! ¡Mierda! Ya no estoy razonando_ _—¿Qué demonios haces?_

— _¡Ahg! ¡Duele!— al agarrarla_ _de ese modo, moví sin querer mis caderas penetrándola completamente, llevándome consigo su virginidad. Ella se movió buscando una mejor posición, te aferraste a mí como salvavidas. ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora si estoy jodido!_

 _Apreté los dientes fuertemente y tu dejaste caer tu cabeza, hacia mi hombro derecho, sentí una gran descarga eléctrica, que iba desde la punta de mis pies hasta la última hebra de mi cabello, tu estreches me llevo al abismo, mi miembro siendo aprisionando por tus pliegues, te amoldaste perfectamente a mí, que por un momento me olvide de todo. Apreté mis manos y me quede quieto para que dejaras de moverse, aunque quería agárrale de la cintura atrayéndote hacia mí y penetrarte hasta hacerte gritar pero tenía que ser consiente_ _—No hagas eso, cuando te estoy hablando. ¡Maldición!_

— _Ah! Ko-Koga-san ya... no soy una niña...—me sonreíste con tanto amor, que me perturbe,¿ tú me amas? Y yo... ¡Dios! ¿Pero que hice, que estoy pensando? Soy un..._

— _¡Soy un maldito pedófilo!—susurre en tu oído, mi corazón se estrujo cuando pensé en "amor" tú me miraste sorprendida y enojada para luego lanzarme una cachetada de la nada. ¡Sí que dolió!_

— _Koga, ¡te estas comportando como un estúpido! ¡Yo ya tengo 18! ¡No soy una niña!_ _—te mire fijamente tus ojos aguamarina, estaban cristalinos a punto de llorar. Es cierto ya no eras una niña y con el cuerpo que te gastas jamás pensaría que lo fueras pero..._

— _Ayame, ¡tengo 24! Te llevo 6 años y... ¡Ahg!—gemí sorprendido, te habías movido de repente, sacando mi miembro de tu interior para luego meterlo suavemente, sacándome el aire. Mi moral salió a relucir pero fue totalmente ignorada, cuando te moviste._

— _¡Ah! ¡Solo cállate y hazme el amor!—me besaste suavemente con mucho sentimiento haciendo_ _el mismo movimiento, deslizando la punta lentamente, no pude controlarme y con un fuerte empuje de mis caderas entre de nuevo en ti. ¡Gemí en voz alta eso se sentía muy bien! Moviste tu cabeza hacia atrás, separando nuestros labios, gimiendo fuertemente._

 _¡A la mierda el control!_

— _¡Dios! ¡_ _Eres tan...malditamente estrecha!_ _—_ _me estaba conteniendo de placer, quería agarrar tus nalgas y así desatar mi pasión en ti pero recordé que eras primeriza y las esposas no me dejarían, así que deje que te movieras a tu antojo lentamente para que te acostumbraras a mí._

 _Cerraste los ojos, conteniendo la respiración_ _—¡_ _Aah! Ko-Koga..._ _—_ _Tus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, así que comencé un vaivén siguiendo tus caderas, moviéndome suavemente pero profundamente en ti_ _—_ _Aaam…_ _—_ _ella gemía, lo que causo que aumentara un poco la velocidad, sintiendo tus flujos resbalando por mis testículos, te habías corrido de nuevo._

 _Tu respiración entrecortada y los gemidos de placer eran de lo mejor, de repente lo metiste completamente una vez más, deteniéndote solo para moverte circularmente entorno a mi_ _—_ _Ahh Ayame ¡Ah así! ¡Se siente muy bien!_ _—te rogué a seguir,_ _solté un fuerte gemido, arqueando la espalda. ¡Esa niña ahora mujer era excelente! Ninguna otra, hiso que mi corazón se acelerara tanto y tampoco había sentido tanto placer, como ahora, los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, junto con los jadeos._

— _Ahhh, Ahhhh...¡Koga te amo!_ _—_ _grito al alcanzar su tercer el orgasmo, causando que tus paredes internas apretaran mi sexo deliciosamente. Pronto comencé a moverme frenéticamente contra ella, haciendo que ambos gritáramos de placer. Tú me abrazaste encajando tus unas en mis hombros, en cambio yo te embestía con fuerza._

— _¡_ _Grg! ¡ahhh yo también Ayame!_ _—_ _gemí, sin darme cuenta lo que había dicho, alcanzando la cúspide de mi placer, derramando mi semilla en el interior de tu cuerpo. Una sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro totalmente satisfecho_ _—¡Eso fue realmente fantástico!_ _—_ _estaba agitado, cansado y molido, tú te acurrucaste en mi pecho completamente dormida y satisfecha. Mire a la ventana había luna llena y con eso me quede dormido._

* * *

¡Mierda! Había estado con la hija de mi jefe y no me arrepiento de nada pero...

¡¿Cómo demonios, me suelto?!

—¡Koga, ya despertaste! —dirigí mi mirada a la puerta y hay estabas con unas orejas de loba en la cabeza y un muy sensual traje de piel que enmarcaban tus curvas —¿Quieres jugar a la caperucita roja? O más bien diría a la loba feroz, ¡¿Conmigo?!— En tus manos tenías una capucha roja muy pequeña, no sabía que ibas hacer hasta que la colocaste sobre mi pene el cual ya estaba semidespierto al verte —Wah, el parece que si quiere jugar...—nunca me sentí tan avergonzado como ahora, nadie había humillado a mi "amigo" así. Bueno ya me volví sumiso a ti, ¿Qué más puedo esperar? Que siga la noche de luna llena...

 **Gracias por leer este alocado fic espero q les agrade XD**

 **y me dejen unos de esos bellos comentarios que me dejan siempre o/ no se si a alguien le gusto lo de "CAPERUCITA ROJA" JEJE XD**

 **se les quiere...**

 **O/**


End file.
